The Music or The Misery
by lilmisswritergal4eva82719511
Summary: The Endowed; Their lives are just sad songs that hold true to their sad words and truer to their sad melodies.


**A/N: Title comes from "The Music or the Misery" by Fall Out Boy… which has nothing to do with this story. And um… this isn't going to be the greatest, because I kind of totally forgot about PULL; and then I had this idea in the morning. So at lunch, I fit in "Find songs for PULL idea" between "Finish Math homework" and "Don't be late for Science." Sun was a big help with the songs, since she, being the awesome person she is, let me scroll through her iPod :) It's like the iTunes shuffle this, but I don't have iTunes, so I just chose songs that relate to them. I feel like I'm taking the easy way out. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone, Glee, Lemonade Mouth, Michelle Branch, OneRepublic, All Time Low, Vanessa Carlton, Marianas Trench, Anna Nalick, Hedley, Superchick, Hey Monday, Adele, or The Fray. I only own the plotline. Oh, and I also own the misery I felt writing this disclaimer which made me realize I had no life since I typed out every artist I used.**

* * *

><p><em>Ben (<em>_Somebody__ – __**Lemonade Mouth**__)_

He's so tired of being invisible. He's tired of being put in the backseat because he's not endowed and he doesn't go that stupid school. He's tired of trying to be noticed and failing and tired of being ignored and tired of being treated like he isn't worth anything. Because he _is_.

And he's holding his dreams back for right now, but one day he'll shine brighter than the sun, because Benjamin Brown is _somebody_.

* * *

><p><em>Asa (<em>_All The Right Moves__ –__** OneRepublic**__)_

He's not stupid. Really, he _knows_ that they're not going to win this war. This endowed war that's years, decades, _centuries_ older than them; they're not going to win. Everyone else always say the ten children were evenly divided; five for five. They always forget Cafal _changed_. That he went to the good side.

And you know the crazy thing? He's not upset about it. He's accepted it. They've got all the right people on their side and they're just that much stronger. And he'll never be like them, but maybe he'll try one day, and give in.

But for right now, everyone knows where Asa's heading (he's going down) and there's not much he can do about it.

* * *

><p><em>Billy (<em>_Candles__ – __**Hey Monday**__)_

He doesn't mind that he's alone. They played him, made promises and couldn't finish what they started. They were invisible to him now. They couldn't jade him, couldn't break him no matter how hard they tried. And there was no point in revenge.

He was going to get his wish. He was with the right people now too. _They_ were erased from his memory; he couldn't see _them_ anymore - just blurred memories in his mind. And one day, _they _would wake up and say _sorry_ and hope he'd come back to them. They'd get what's coming to them.

He saw the light. Billy smiled with the thought and blew the candles out.

* * *

><p><em>Dorcas (<em>_Breaking The Girl__ – __**Anna Nalick**__)_

She didn't do anything to them. So why did it have to be her?

She was charmed, she guessed. They were strange, they were scary, and they seemed invincible…

Then she became one of them. From then on, she realized that it was their trap. They lured her and she was too far in to be undone.

It wasn't fair, either. She meant them no harm, and they burned her feelings with their clever lies and innocent (_not-so-innocent_) façade.

And then, from the inside out, they destroyed her.

They must sever, Dorcas decided, for breaking the girl.

* * *

><p><em>Emma (<em>_She's So Gone__ – __**Lemonade Mouth**__)_

She used to be their puppet, but not anymore. She broke the strings, and she's learned to fly free (both literally and figuratively). They all used to think that she wouldn't amount to anything, but the joke's on them because they don't know her. They knew Emilia Moon, but not _her_.

But she's stronger than any of them, because she's not the girl she used to be. She's better now and she's not scared to take them on and they're missing out on who she is.

So Emma Tolly wants to tell everyone: say goodbye to the girl Emilia Moon, because that's who she used to be, and she's so gone.

* * *

><p><em>Dagbert (<em>_Fall Away__ – __**The Fray**__)_

He never talks about his past. Because he doesn't want it, and he doesn't want it to exist and it shouldn't be there.

He says he has a terrible memory, he can't remember anything, and he's made up his mind (_he's made his lie_) and he's sticking to it.

He's done something (_so many things_) that he can't undo and he wants to erase them.

So in his mind, he does, and he smiles. He'll fall away from it.

But the past always catches up, and he can't outrun it, but he's not scared. More like desperate to make it _go away_, _go back_, _go be in the past like it's supposed to_.

But Dagbert knows he can't outrun what he's done and it'll follow him forever.

* * *

><p><em>Fidelio (<em>_Beside You__ – __**Marianas Trench**__)_

He's not endowed, but he still fights.

And they're all tired, and you can see the blood and bruises that aren't there yet, and they think he can't do anything, but he _can_. And he _is_.

He wants to tell them, but the words are out of reach. It's funny, because they're so loud.

And he's _beside them_. He'll hold them up, and he won't let them break and they just need to trust him because even if he's not endowed and he shouldn't fight, he still will.

Fidelio will _always_ be there for them.

* * *

><p><em>Eric (<em>_Perfect__ – __**Hedley**__)_

He's young, and they shouldn't fault him for that. They do anyway.

So he tries and tries to be this perfect little _monster_ (who doesn't miss his sister and his father and his dog; who doesn't miss his old life; who doesn't miss his mother who he's pretty sure that terrible woman killed to get to his father to get to _him_).

But he's alone and he wants them to realize that. And he's got nothing to hide, and nothing left inside him, and he's got nowhere to run to, anyway. It tears him apart, but he'll keep trying to be their perfect little plaything for now and hope that one day (_just one day, soon_) he'll be okay again and he doesn't have to be perfect.

But now, for Eric, it's just perfect (_perfect pretend_).

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel (<em>_Running From Lions__ – __**All Time Low**__)_

He needed to get _away_. They were following him, chasing him down, practically ready to _eat_ him. He's scared of them, but they won't leave him _alone_. They've got unfinished business, and there's a madness that needs to be stopped. He regrets not knowing when to stop it.

Gabriel learned that running from your problems was like running from lions; they grew, they'd track you down and they'd eat you up.

* * *

><p><em>Idith (<em>_Stop And Stare__ –__** OneRepublic**__)_

She feels like everything is so cold, and that it's sick of her. _She's_ sick of all of _it_.

She's so, _so_ young, but she feels so _old_.

(She has a psychosis. She's crazy. She can't change; she's too far in.)

She's scared of it all. Everything she's done; it's all catching up with her and it's _terrifying_. It's coming after her, reprimanding her for all her terrible, _terrible_ deeds and she's so _scared_.

And while she waits, all she can do is stop and stare at the damage she caused. Idith can't move away because she knows she deserves what she gets.

* * *

><p><em>Lysander (<em>_Human__ – __**The Killers**__)_

He did his best to make sure that they all were safe. He's sometimes nervous because what if he doesn't do the right thing?

And sometimes he wonders, _is this human_? Because _human_ is _normal_, and _this_ is _not_ normal.

He thinks he's lost his morals. He'd payed respects to grace and virtue. His condolences to good were sent. Soul, romance; they were regarded, for the always did the best they could. So long devotion, who'd taught him everything he knew.

Goodbye to them, who had let him go.

And sometimes, he drops to knees in agony, hoping to find answer. He wouldn't be alright when he dreamt of home.

He thinks his heart isn't beating. His signs were vital, of course, but not his soul.

And Lysander wonders, _is this human_?

* * *

><p><em>Inez (<em>_Turning Tables__ – __**Adele**__)_

She's the good one, the one who's supposed to take care of her sister in her time of need. But she can't keep up anymore.

And she has a chance to feel important; to feel needed, wanted, _loved_.

She's not risking it.

Because she knows what it feels like. It's all wrong and it feels like she's suffocating and instead? Instead she wants to feel _free_.

She promised herself that the next time, she'd be braver. She wouldn't need any savior but herself. She'd stand on her own feet, and that's what she's doing.

It's time for her to be free. It's time for Inez to say goodbye to turning tables.

* * *

><p><em>Naren (<em>_Afterglow__ – __**Vanessa Carlton**__)_

She walks in an unfamiliar place, and she doesn't know what to do. She thinks of how there's so much she wants to say, but she can't, because it's much, _much_ too late.

The sun is rising and the city seems so beautiful bathed in pink and orange and blue sky but all she thinks is the _light red_ and _dark_ _red_ and _red-red_ that all blends into _maroon_ and how she was too late.

And she thinks for a second. What would _they_ want her to do? And she hears them telling her _don't mope_, _it's not your fault_, _we don't blame you_, _we forgive you_.

She hears them to just let go for a moment. And she does. It was too late and she's sorry.

But right now, for this moment, Naren's walking free.

* * *

><p><em>Joshua (<em>_All You Wanted__ – __**Michelle Branch**__)_

He wouldn't say he was a neglected kid, but everyone else would.

He doesn't like saying that, because that means admitting that he's lonely and admitting he knows he's just a pawn for his mother's needs.

He wants to be like his father. He wants to be strong enough to break away and leave and go somewhere far away and _safe_. He wants someone to save him. Someone to take him somewhere where he doesn't have to be scared of what he's doing, somewhere where he doesn't wonder if he's doing the right thing. Or… maybe he doesn't want that big a gesture. Maybe he just wants someone to tell him it's okay, when it's not; someone to comfort him when he's scared and alone and trying to cling to something (_anything_) that might be _real_.

All he wants is someone to care.

Joshua doesn't say he's a neglected kid, but he knows it's true.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia (<em>_I Feel Pretty/Unpretty__ – __**Dianna Agron and Lea Michele from Glee**__)_

There's so much she wants to do, and make herself pretty. She's always told that she's beautiful, but what does it mean? She looks in the mirror, with her long hair and perfect nose and her face layered with make-up and she tries to look inside.

She wants to look inside her and she wonders if her endowment makes her special, or just a monster. So she fixes her make-up and smiles and goes downstairs with her gorgeous smile and makes jokes and acts clever.

She feels pretty and witty and bright and she pities any girl who isn't (_is_) her tonight.

Olivia feels pretty (_but so damn unpretty_).

* * *

><p><em>Zelda (<em>_Goodbye To You__ – __**Michelle Branch**__)_

This is the point where she realized everything she's been doing is wrong. She wants to keep believing in him, in them, in everything they do, but she can't anymore. The last few years have done nothing for her, and she can't hold on anymore.

She thought she knew this and she tried to keep on believing, but there's nothing she can do about it anymore.

She doesn't know how she'll live without them (him), but it's not right for her to stay. She's sorry, but she has to go. It hurts that to want everything to work, but to want nothing to do with it at the same.

He was her shooting star. Not anymore.

This is the moment where she's done. She's leaving. She's saying goodbye to them. Zelda's saying goodbye to _him_.

* * *

><p><em>Tancred (<em>_Therapy__ – __**All Time Low**__)_

He went down silently. Alone and quietly and wishing like he could've changed something so he wouldn't have died meaninglessly, he went down.

Sure, when he was revived, he was all smiley and joyous and they all thought he was _okay_.

But that wasn't the case, now was it? It never is.

He knows what's wrong with him. He has nightmares and he's delirious and he has moments where he feels like his lungs are filled to the brim with (sea) water and he feels like he's about to burst and suddenly he's fine because it was never there.

He thinks they wouldn't have remembered him, though. He's sure they'd have been better off without him. That hurts the most.

So he smiles and acts like it's all okay and he hopes they keep their misery. Tancred doesn't want, nor does he deserve it.

* * *

><p><em>Manfred (<em>_Remembering Sunday__ – __**All Time Low**__)_

He wakes up from dreaming and thinks about her and how she left. How he wanted to beg on his knees and cry for her to stay, but he was too proud. He let out a little squeal (which wasn't his fault), but nothing more. He didn't even get to give her a proper goodbye.

He wants to look for her. To find her and bring her back and stay with him and _maybe_, once she sees what he's done for her, she'll believe he's changed and she'll love him again, like she was supposed to.

So he looks about and hopes to find her but there's not much he can do. He tries and tries and _tries_ and finally, he got the answer he was looking for. Not the one he wanted, but the one he was looking for.

_I'm so sorry. She's dead._

He's done trying now. This is where Manfred gives up and goes home.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie (<em>_Crawl__ – __**Superchick**__)_

He doesn't know how much longer this will take and how much he can take. He can feel his heart, his _soul_ breaking a little more every day they haven't fixed this, and he feels that it's his fault and he's sorry.

But that's okay. He's not alone.

Charlie knows that even when he's crawling on his knees, his friends will be there to help him through it.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to help my cousin today after I got home from school, and got home at ten, which is why some (most) are rushed. I'll come back to edit this, but right now, I'm tired. Goodnight! :)<strong>

**Edit (Apr. 30/11): Okay, so I realized there wasn't too much to edit and the only thing that bugged me about this was that each was too short. The only ones I really edited were Fidelio, Billy, and Dagbert. (I added a word to Fidelio's, and 5 to Dagbert's, so I don't think they would count too much.) But yeah; I added quite a bit to Billy's.**

**So, now, my random rambling about these:**

**I actually teared up a little writing Josh's, actually. Manfred; you can make "her" out to be whoever, but in my mind, it was Zelda (obviously) or Manfred's mom, Dorothy (not so obviously). Same with Zelda, actually; "him" can be whoever, but I wrote it as Manfred... or maybe Asa. Funny thing about the second last line Olivia's; it's a paraphrase of an actual line in the song. So the line they sing is "I feel pretty and witty and bright and I pity any girl that isn't me tonight" but when I first heard it, I thought it was "I pity any girl who _is_ me tonight." So when I read the actualy lyrics, I thought it'd make more sense with "is" instead of "isn't" and figured it'd be cool to put in there somewhere. And I only just heard "Candles" last night because like I said before, I was looking through Sun's iPod and it was there. So I listened to it and now I can't stop.**

**Word Count: 2,240 (Post-edit: 2,294)**

**Time Posted: 11:59**

**- May :)**


End file.
